Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2015
02:07 kasza gryczana 02:07 Czar na przywołanie milionów małych czarodziei. 02:07 fapfapfapfap 02:08 a uczelnie? 02:08 No wiem o co chodzi. Masz głupie tematy do rozmów. 02:08 dobra, nieważne .v. 02:08 Jak mi zaraz zdesantuje się 15 amerykańskich żołnierzy na dom. 02:09 a gdzie ci mali czarodzieje uczą się? 02:09 czyt. powstają 02:09 lol xd 02:09 elo 02:09 dobry 02:09 Siema 02:09 cześć 02:09 o, witam naszą dwójkę 02:09 Cześć Lobo. 02:10 Wątek:87802 Aracz, radzę ci to także zobaczyć 02:10 Raven, wiem x_x 02:10 Pisałem że masz głupie tematy do rozmow. 02:10 Lobo, właśnie to ogarniam. 02:10 lobo bezczelna 02:10 Cp Miesiąca i troll Zozola 02:10 "mam w d*pie (...) że mnie kochacie" 02:10 jaki trol 02:10 Dzien dobry 02:10 Kandydatury i troll Zozola i Natoshi 02:10 sorry, ale taka prawda 02:10 to nie jest troll 02:10 Akurat najazd na opowiadania to fejk. 02:10 to JEST troll 02:11 Czytałem logi. 02:11 nie 02:11 tak 02:11 Nie 02:11 Nie było nic co można uznać za najazd. 02:11 i nie kłóć się 02:11 ok 02:11 Tylko tutaj śmiecili xD 02:11 Nawet nie wiem o co chodzi ;-; 02:11 Aracz, ale teraz mówię o tym, co tu robili 02:11 właśnie 02:11 jak wiesz, każdy ma prawo zgłosić swoją kandydaturę 02:11 Ej 02:11 Aha, już wiem ;-; 02:11 i trollować? 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n3RWJ8HlBs 02:11 tak z d*py? 02:11 Nie dla osób o słabych nerwach 02:11 no chyba nie 02:11 i jakby nawet Faknoca uznali (co jest teraz niemożliwe ale i tak) to musiałabyś dać mu uprawnienia 02:12 :v 02:12 jawne trolle 02:12 jak takie rzeczy uznawać?! 02:12 ... 02:12 nie mówiąc o głosach od osób nie pochodzących z tej wiki 02:12 troll nie troll, kandydatura jest oficjalna 02:12 a z D&B 02:12 Czekaj, głosy są nie ważne ? 02:12 tak samo jak namalowanie penisa na karcie głosowań 02:12 nieważne* 02:13 też niby oficjalne? 02:13 Bo wiem że był preload 02:13 Dzięki raven ;P 02:13 oooo witam 02:13 o/ 02:13 Byłyby ważne, gdyby nie to, że mamy pewność że są one tam tak po znajomości. 02:13 Zozol, sam powiedziałeś, że to dla żartu 02:13 nie powiedziałem nic 02:13 takiego 02:13 właśnie! 02:13 nie udowodnisz 02:13 powiedziałeś! 02:13 nie udawaj Greka 02:13 Głosować może każdy, nawet jak ktoś pierwszy raz wejdzie na wiki i tylko da ten głos. 02:13 O ile to nie będzie "o to pasta znajomego to głosnę" 02:13 miej jaja i się przyznaj 02:14 Nie masz dowodów że to żart 02:14 miej JAJA 02:14 LoboTaker 02:14 Kandydatury i troll Zozola i Natoshi 02:14 sorry, ale taka prawda 02:14 A jak ma? 02:14 ktoś tu się myli 02:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BROWqjuTM0g 02:14 no pardon mua 02:14 tak samo skoro chcesz mi wlepić bana za oskarżenia bez dowodów to na prawdę 02:14 Natosh, to samo tyczy się ciebie 02:14 xd 02:14 taki sam motyw - dla żartu 02:15 Jezu ja i moje wejścia 02:15 xd 02:15 Lobo, nie masz prawa mi wlepić bana bez konkretnej przyczyny 02:15 TO JEST konkretna przyczyna 02:15 w sprawie Karu też nie powinnaś zabierać uprawnień "za dużo skarg" tylko przez jego zachowanie 02:15 plus fakt, że cię znam 02:15 zachowanie także 02:15 znam cię 02:15 Formalnie nie ma dowodów na to że coś złego zrobiłem 02:16 jesteś trollem 02:16 bez formalności niczego nie zrobić 02:16 *zrobisz 02:16 Zrobi zrobi :> 02:16 formalnie robisz z przepisami trollowanie 02:16 bo ty to ty 02:16 nie zmienisz się 02:16 nawet się nie przynasz 02:16 Lobo 02:16 jak tchórz 02:16 ;-; 02:16 czego?! 02:16 gówn a psiego 02:16 mam dostć oczerniania 02:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXBzca197q8 02:17 Nie dla osób o słabych nerwach 02:17 Pisząc coś takiego Nat, nie poprawiasz swojej sytuacji. 02:17 I co to znaczy "kara za zaśmiecanie" (btw ta wiki nie jest poważna) 02:17 I jestem ZA zmienieniem biurokraty 02:17 Chodzi o to że piszę? 02:17 Straciłaś mój szacunek 02:17 Tylko za bo zozol to twój kumpel? 02:17 wolicię trolla niż osobę, która coś robi? 02:17 Wg mnie Lobo dostała bana za to że ją lubią na czacie 02:17 Natoshi ona nie miała szacunku do ciebie od zawsze 02:17 k, z tą CP miesiąca to rozumiem, to przyznaję że to był żart 02:17 która nie toleruje takich żartów? 02:17 (mindblow) 02:18 no brawo! 02:18 brawo 02:18 Ale jak chcesz mi dać bana za skargę bez dowodu 02:18 to na prawdę 02:18 biurokratka, która htmla nie zna 02:18 gj 02:18 poza tym, Raven był przy całej sytuacji 02:18 nie za skargę 02:18 i nie dał mi bana 02:18 więc? 02:18 raven to ja 02:18 ;-; 02:18 chodzi o ten cały najazd? 02:18 Aracz to ja (fy) 02:18 nawet go nie liczę! 02:19 Jestem marian ;-; (rfrog) 02:19 ja mówię o tym, co tu się dzieje 02:19 Siema Marian 02:19 jaki najazd .-. 02:19 Jestem Andrzej 02:19 o/ 02:19 eh 02:19 nieważne 02:19 Bowser to ja (motherofgod) 02:19 ja mówię o tym że chcesz dać mi bana za to że Atlantyda dała skargę 02:19 *dał 02:19 niee 02:19 nie za to! 02:19 za co innego! 02:19 za co 02:19 Dobra, wiecie co? Nie chce mi się patrzeć jak się kłócicie. 02:19 za CP Miesiąca i za kandydaturę 02:19 Wiesz, na prawdę, wszystko czemu zaprzeczasz w tamtym temacie, to widziałem .v. 02:19 (ogw) 02:19 Eee... Zrobiłem jeden spam 02:19 lobo rządzi 02:19 w CP Miesiącs 02:19 *miesiąca 02:20 wybrała wikię miesiąca w połowę miesiąca 02:20 02:20 a ta kandydatura nie jest żartem 02:20 (y) (like) 02:20 usunęłam 02:20 Cześć Nowa. 02:20 to masz ostrzeżenie 02:20 hej 02:20 napisałam z resztą 02:20 *CP miesiąca :v 02:20 jeszcze JEDEN RAZ 02:20 a wtedy poleci ban 02:20 póki co 2 ostrzeżenia 02:20 a Natosh jeden 02:20 Za co niby... 02:20 Tyczy się to też wrzucaniu jakichś niemiłych rzeczy o userach. 02:20 Nie tylko z tej wiki. 02:20 jakie 2 ostrzeżenia 02:20 o/ 02:20 bo jeśli się poprawicie, to nie polecą bany 02:20 Lobo 02:21 Hejla 02:21 o/ 02:21 W skrócie - nie dawajcie powodu do bana. 02:21 To go nie dostaniecie. 02:21 tylko później nie rycz, że nie masz biuro 02:21 Natoshi zamknij się 02:21 Aracz 02:21 Cytat roku 02:21 Nie groź. 02:21 dzięki Aracz za wsparcie 02:21 Aracz: jaki był niby powód do bana? 02:21 nie poprawiasz swojej sytuacji 02:21 Zgłaszam na cytat roku 02:21 popieram aracza i lobo 02:21 Zrobiłem jeden żart w formie tej CP miesiąca 02:21 Natosh - gadasz jak Karu 02:21 Lobo sorka, że przeze mnie musiałaś tak wrzeszczeć 02:21 a z tą kandydaturą to na serio 02:21 wiesz 02:21 Zorroz, za samo oczernianie Karu powinien być ban. 02:21 wat 02:21 wolę być po jego stronie niż Lobo 02:21 kiedy jego można oczerniać 02:21 jest osobą która wręcz na to zasługuje 02:22 czyli chcesz mnie odsunąć od biurka? (huh) 02:22 " 4:21 Natoshi wolę być po jego stronie niż Lobo" Największy fail 02:22 ... 02:22 Nikogo nie wolno wyzywać 02:22 Lobo - tak 02:22 * BowserXL odsuwa LoboTaker od biurka 02:22 szkoda że Karu groził Ex q pobiciem ;) 02:22 Bow xd 02:22 lol 02:22 Nie będziesz koło biurka 02:22 No właśnie. Nikogo, ale to nikogo nie obrażamy. 02:22 marsz na krzesło 02:22 Bow gj XD 02:22 nikogo nie obrażamy 02:22 (lol) 02:22 wgl czy ja przypominam Wam Karu? 02:22 nawet jeżeli to 2 wcielenie faknoca 02:22 pytam się szczerze 02:22 Nie :V 02:22 nie 02:22 Tak 02:22 Żart 02:22 Lepsza jesteś od niego 02:22 Nie 02:22 Lobo to inna bajka i karu to inna 02:22 bo Karu myślał dobrze 02:23 serek, (yds) 02:23 dziękuję 02:23 Natoshi 02:23 xd 02:23 "Myślał" 02:23 02:23 hipokryzja tottalna 02:23 zmieniasz swoje zdanie 02:23 lobo. 02:23 Lobo bul tyłka 02:23 on miał 02:23 karu próbował ogarnąć wiki, ale aż za bardzo 02:23 i jak wyszło tak wyszło :v 02:23 fakt 02:23 Faknoc (alien) 02:23 Mogę sie dowiedzieć jednej rzeczy? Dlaczego wy myślicie że może być tylko jeden biurokrata? 02:23 pod względem technicznym dobrze (w miarę) robił 02:23 ale jak on traktował innych?! 02:24 (ogw) 02:24 Zorroz, nie pisałem o moich poglądach? 02:24 Lobo! o/ 02:24 Na górze powinna być jedna osoba, by nie było burdelu. 02:24 hej Adam 02:24 Bo jeden biuro będzie chciał jedno, drugi drugie i będzie problem. 02:24 to są twoje poglądy 02:24 Mnie na głównym wyzywał a na pw przepraszał 02:24 Lobo Adam to Arek 02:24 xd 02:24 wat 02:24 (captcha) 02:24 na CS wszyscy są biurami lel 02:24 Jezu. 02:24 Nys się mnie pyta 02:24 chociaż to nie jest CS 02:25 Czy ma on Maca czy Windowsa. 02:25 No właśnie. 02:25 Zgadnijcie jego odpowiedź. 02:25 Linus 02:25 xd 02:25 Niezmodyfikowany W8 ustylizowany na MacOS X 10.10 02:25 Ciekawe kto by to zgadł. 02:25 lol 02:25 Poza tym, to raczej od administracji zależy, ilu chce mieć członkow. 02:25 Cichoczuni 02:25 Racja aracz 02:25 launch OS na W8 02:25 brawo 02:25 im więcej zbędnych admów, tym gorzej 02:26 lepiej mieć paru, ale dobryc 02:26 h 02:26 A biurokrata to taki premier :D 02:26 Nie 02:26 Lobo 02:26 Biurokrata to nie premier 02:26 a ile w tej chwili mamy modów czatu? 02:26 Raven 02:26 Biurokrata to tylko posada. 02:26 gdzieś około tysiąc 02:26 Lobo 02:26 Dobra, wywalimy 2-3 modów. 02:26 Zaraz będzie że nie ma kto pilnować chatu. 02:26 ;-; 02:26 Bo niema kto... 02:26 2-3 modów czatu wywalicie 02:26 aracz 02:27 a co się dzieje z piniakiem? 02:27 Za mało modów 02:27 Piniak pisał że go nie będzie. 02:27 też to mnie zastanawia 02:27 aha 02:27 Z przyczyn pozawikiowych. 02:27 Zapewne, teraz zagłosujecie na mnie ;-; 02:27 Kyru z pewnością ma więcej wytycznych. 02:27 I jeszcze Thia. 02:27 Lobo sorka za offtop na tablicy 02:27 Ale jak ostrzegał to nie ma powodu by go wywalać. 02:27 Ale nie mogłem wytrzymać... 02:28 To jak usuniecie 3 modów to będziecie mieli 997 02:28 dobra -.- 02:28 modów 02:28 997=Policja 02:28 O kurde 02:28 Paździoch confirmed 02:28 Dobra liczba. 02:28 Więc usuńcie 3 modów 02:28 bo 2 to za mało 02:28 sram wam do ryja, unieważniam zgłoszenie na biurokratę 02:28 ok 02:28 Thie widzę codziennie jak wejdę na chat. 02:28 okej, nevermind 02:28 A zorrozowi daję bana ogólnego na wiki. 02:28 Bo zaraz coś odwali. 02:29 jak już mówiłem 02:29 żeby potem nie było na mnie xd 02:29 1 biuro/3 adm/5 modów czatu - takie ustawienie najlepsze 02:29 Usuńcie z modów czatu: Freezzera i Ravena 02:29 i jeszcze tam 02:29 powód 02:29 może 02:29 Brawo aracz! Pierwszy co działa a nie gada! 02:29 reszte modów 02:29 Freez jest dobry 02:29 i adminów 02:29 Raven także 02:29 Raven i Freezzer to najaktywniejsi modzi? 02:29 (lf) 02:29 no 02:29 Za to lubię aaracz! Bo robi! 02:29 właśnie 02:29 Tak. 02:29 Raven 02:29 Raven i Freezzer to najaktywniejsi modzi? 02:29 rycerz jeszcze 02:29 Ty jesteś dobry 02:29 (lf) 02:29 Aracz 02:29 (ban) za flood 02:29 Aracz, wlepiłeś mu tego bana? 02:30 * BowserXL odsuwa Aracza od życia 02:30 Teraz będziesz żył w pustce. 02:30 Hello. o/ 02:30 o/ 02:30 hej 02:30 o/ 02:30 konnichiwa 02:30 Hejla 02:30 Aveluua 02:30 Szablon:Administracja ale to śmiesznie wygląda XD 02:30 Znaczy 02:30 Aveluja 02:30 * Natoshi odsuwa Lobo od Wikii 02:30 1 biuro, 1 admin, 1 mod, 6 modów czatu 02:31 za karę 02:31 Czyli rewolucja? 02:31 Atla 02:31 Hej :3 02:31 Faknoc na biurola. 02:31 To się dzieje zawsze na CPW 02:31 Ej 02:31 Epidendrozaur123 nadaje sie 02:31 Bo ciągle wszystkim coś nie pasuje 02:31 Kto to Faknoc? 02:31 na moderatora czatu 02:31 Co ja? 02:31 hej Thia 02:31 o/ 02:31 O wilku mowa 02:31 Siema o/ 02:31 Bo wbił właśnie 02:31 Tak ty. 02:31 Wiem... Ale kiedyś był względny spokój... 02:31 I dajcie go 02:31 Ej, kto to Faknoc? 02:31 Natosh - foch, bo powiedziałam, co myślę? 02:32 Ale co ja 02:32 zw 02:32 Taki brzydki pan 02:32 Bo to wasz obowiązek 02:32 nic ty 02:32 Dajcie Epindrendrozaura123 jako moda czatu 02:32 co Psuje 02:32 Nie? XD 02:32 Bo to wasz obowiązek 02:32 Wy dajecie każdemu moda za wejście 02:32 Mi nie dali 02:32 Coś mi neta wywala. 02:32 Rycerz wbił na czat i dostał moda po dwóch dniach 02:32 Freezzer takż 02:32 także* 02:33 Aracz, wlepiłeś bana Zozolowi? 02:33 bowser wtf 02:33 Bowser, a tylko Ty masz z tym problemy. 02:33 freezer był na wiki od 2013 02:33 Nie 02:33 Aracz+++ 02:33 Tylko ja 02:33 Bo Natoshi też 02:33 Lobo, nie wiem jaki powód dać. 02:33 rycerz dostał moda jak miał 2 dni na wiki :v 02:33 Bow, Freez był jeszcze za czasów Cube'a 02:33 i Faknoc także 02:33 >.> 02:33 Bowser, napisz o tym oficjalnie. 02:33 Lobo ja też z czasów Cube byłem 02:33 I co 02:33 Na forum. 02:33 To to rozpatrzę. 02:33 ale on był tu modem 02:33 Bo "wywal modów" po prostu mnie wali. 02:33 xD 02:33 Ja z czasów ED 02:33 Ile razy mam mówić, jest powód dlaczego dostałem moda chatu... nie chce mi się już powtarzać... 02:33 Bowser gadasz o illuminati jak jakiś maniak 02:33 Serek 02:33 Kiedy 02:33 Lobo, jaki dać powód bana zorrozowi? xD 02:33 Wczoraj 02:34 Dzisiaj 02:34 aracz 02:34 Może jutro? 02:34 Mówię ogólnie 02:34 (ayfkm) 02:34 Przestałem 02:34 wtf 02:34 (Y) 02:34 ale gadałeś .-. 02:34 bądźmy pomysłowi 02:34 Ale to się nie liczy 02:34 "obraza użytkowników" 02:34 jak nie? 02:34 (bp) 02:34 ja tam mówiłam o trollu na kandydaturze i i CP Miesiąca 02:34 No liczy się licząc liczbę pi 02:34 Raven (like) 02:34 ale ja go nie wlepiam 02:34 Można powiedzieć że za cuba byłem tu prawdopodobnie jedynym modem chatu ;-; 02:34 Ale tak to to nie 02:34 nwm za co oficjalnie mu dajesz 02:35 Lobo, napiszę Ci na PW co do nas napisał. 02:35 Za obrażanie innych userów może... Ale Aracz decyduje... 02:35 Szablon:Administracja?diff=90647&oldid=89229 02:35 ok 02:35 wulgaryzmy, trollowanie, obrażanie. 02:35 Szablon:Administracja?oldid=25983 02:36 Raven (ban) 02:36 K 02:36 młotek 02:36 Zaraz napiszę kolejne odchodzę na forum... 02:37 Ale czekaj, ectasy była opiekunem jak cube odeszetdł 02:37 Atlantyda 02:37 * Epidendrozaur123 grzecznie prosi o mufinkę 02:37 Ale i tak nie odejdziesz 02:37 Bo lubisz tu ludzi 02:37 Oni za tobą nie będą tęsknić 02:37 Ale ty za nimi tak 02:37 *Hipnoza* 02:37 Jaja se robiłem z takich artykułów 02:37 * Epidendrozaur123 grzecznie prosi o mufinikę 02:37 *mufinkę 02:37 Bow, nie bądź chamski ;-; 02:37 * BowserXL wyciąga kosz mufinek 02:37 Nie dam mufinek 02:38 Moje 02:38 >:D 02:38 Crej będzie tęsknić i hobbit100 02:38 To nie jest piekarnia/ cukiernia 02:38 Nienawidzę cie ;-; 02:38 Crej Cię nie lubi 02:38 I kisieleq 02:38 * BowserXL dzieli się mufinką 02:38 czymaj 02:38 Kisieleq też 02:38 Dziękuje : 3 02:38 I hobbit100 02:38 A teraz wyderpiaj 02:38 /derp 02:38 Bo oni są już po mojej stronie 02:38 (derp) 02:38 Wyderpiaj 02:38 Wpisz ([[]]der[02:38 kurde 02:38 Nie tok 02:38 ale już napisałaś derp 02:38 (derpo nie działa [02:38 c[[]]: 02:38 xD 02:38 Szybko się uczysz 02:39 C: 02:39 * C[[]]: 02:39 drozaur 02:39 Bo ja jezdem Derpem 02:39 xD 02:39 napisz c[[]]: 02:39 thia: nie trzeba z duzej 02:39 Crej i kisiel czytają moje pasty i razem je piszemy tak jak z hobbitem100 02:39 c: 02:39 bo ja jezdem derpem 02:39 Ale Crej przekupiłem 02:39 maskotkami Pikachu z allegro 02:39 alledrogo* 02:39 * Epidendrozaur123 jez derpem 02:40 I tak czyta i razem piszemy a co dzień mi mówi "czemu tak późno jesteś"? 02:40 Bo się cieszy 02:40 Chyba 02:40 Albo lubi 02:40 Już trzeci raz sobie uświadomiłem, że już weekend (all!) 02:40 mi też tak pisze 02:40 xd 02:40 Daj se siana łuk... 02:40 Dal kogo weekend dla tego weekend ._. 02:40 *Dla 02:40 Aracz 02:40 masz włączone logi? 02:41 ano 02:41 weekend (all!) 02:41 Ciekawe, co mam w planach w weekend ;-; 02:41 A, nic ;-; 02:41 Jutro są urodziny FireLizarda!!1 02:41 Ej racja! Nie zauważyłem! 02:41 Bo on ma łosiemnastego kwietnia 02:41 Bowser 02:41 Prosze o więcej mufineik 02:41 Lobo, muszę czathaki ogarnąć. 02:41 Czemu ty kopiujesz wszystko z mojego profilu? (YDS) 02:42 Bo lubię 02:42 Cicho 02:42 Bo jesteśmy podobni 02:42 Ale cii 02:42 aha 02:42 spoko 02:42 Admy on kopiuje! 02:42 (derp) 02:42 bo ja mam 02:42 (derp) wtf is going on 02:42 (derp) why there's no muffins 02:42 Nie widzą? 02:42 A ona flooduje derpem 02:42 a logi od 2 osób powodują, że wzajemnie się usuwają ;__; 02:42 Kick it 02:43 o/ 02:43 ejo 02:43 (derp) Ja mufinkuje tylko 02:43 o/ 02:43 hej 02:43 dlaczego nikt nie przejmuje się profilem 02:43 swój pisałem 1-2h 02:43 (derp) Poproszę mufinkę! 02:43 Zaciął mi się tablet 02:43 Da ktoś kick? 02:43 Chcesz? 02:43 Epi, stop derp 02:43 ej zniszczyli mi ucho 02:44 Nie mogę wyjść 02:44 (derp) Ale ja chcę mufinkę! 02:44 Dajcie kick 02:44 Epidendrozaur - troszkę swoim stylem przypominasz mi inną wikię... 02:44 koliga mi dzisiaj wpierdzielił długopis i przebił mi błonę benbenkową :S 02:44 xd 02:44 Koron, to może do lekarza? ;-; 02:44 byuem 02:44 Uchologa xD 02:44 (wtf) 02:44 laryngologa 02:44 bo możesz ogłuchnąć 02:44 Poproszę mufinkę (derp) 02:44 o/ 02:44 Nie 02:44 hej 02:44 Damy 02:44 Ci 02:45 Mufinki 02:45 o/ 02:45 Epi, ostatni raz mówię 02:45 Jak dostanę mufinkę 02:45 Piszę* 02:45 Thia 02:45 Odróżniaj plz 02:45 Epi - może dam ci link do pewnej wiki, co? 02:45 Ja znam pewną wiki 02:45 oni tam ci dadzą muffinkę 02:45 Na privie daj xD 02:45 Nie 02:45 dobra 02:45 mwś? 02:45 Ja dam wiki 02:45 (muffin) 02:45 fak 02:45 (cookie) 02:45 nie mam muffinki 02:45 To tu 02:46 już dałam 02:46 (derp) :( 02:46 a teraz spierniczaj (derpy) 02:46 (derpy) Nope 02:46 Bowser. 02:46 Wat 02:46 Ile razy pisałem żeby nie wysyłać linków do chatów? 02:46 o/ 02:46 Hej 02:46 hej Nowa 02:46 jo jojo jo 02:46 Bo to idzie pod prowokację do najazdów .v. 02:46 o/ 02:46 Aracz 02:46 ja jemu/jej już dałam link na pw 02:46 Haracz 02:46 ale to moja wiki 02:46 i fantasmy 02:47 Ale Fantasma nie zyje 02:47 (derpy) Derpy nigdy nie da spokoju mufinkom 02:47 Nq 02:47 Zyje 02:47 Spoks 02:47 I Szyje 02:47 to wbijaj na smb wiki 02:47 Znaczy 02:47 Wchodził dziś banan? 02:47 Nie 02:47 Idzie odcedzić kartofelki z/w 02:47 Epi - to proszę pojawić się tam i nie spamić tu, co? 02:47 Aracz 02:47 Derpy! (Derpy) 02:47 zw 02:47 Dobrze. 02:47 (derpy) 02:47 (Derpy) 02:47 Jak nie wolno to Demon powinna mieć dawno bana 02:47 A co? Bo mogę przekazać sprawę, mam stały kontakt 02:47 Tylko nie zgłaszaj mi tu skarg później. 02:47 chce coś zrobić 02:47 ale nie mam dla kogo ;_; 02:48 Bo ciągle wysyła link do Armia Kawaii wiki 02:48 (derpy) i do tego ten avatar xD 02:48 wtf 02:47 chce coś zrobić 02:47 ale nie mam dla kogo ;_; 02:48 Bo ciągle wysyła link do Armia Kawaii wiki 02:48 (derpy) i do tego ten avatar xD 02:48 wtf 02:48 Lobo 02:48 lubię mlp 02:48 Chcesz misia? ;-; 02:48 ale nie lubię ludzi którzy lubią mlp 02:48 Bow, ja byłem świadkiem kilku razy i ostrzeżenia były. Po tym nie wysyłała. 02:48 fuck logic 02:48 Na avatarze Derpy cieszy się, że dostała muffinkę! 02:48 miałam za dużo pw 02:48 * Epidendrozaur123 xD 02:48 (ok) 02:48 Nowa 02:48 jasne ^^ 02:49 ;w; 02:49 to zabieram się do szycia 02:49 Aracz 02:49 ale dalej wysyła 02:49 szyj mi jaja 02:49 i co 02:49 xd 02:49 no ekhem 02:49 chamskie to było 02:49 ej kolirzanko 02:50 Ciekawe czyim Multikontem jest Epidendrozaur 02:50 Bowser, jak zobaczę, to ukaram. 02:50 ciekawe czyim multikontem jest bowser 02:50 Ukarzę* 02:50 Twoim 02:50 Moim 02:50 Multikontem? 02:50 ciekawe czy multikontem jest Koron201 02:50 * Epidendrozaur123 Nie ma multikont 02:50 Bo za takie "ktoś coś robił" to nie mam żadnych dowodów. 02:50 Słowo na brak słowa .-. 02:50 Bo tej osoby nie ma :X 02:50 Pewnie Crejzolkii 02:50 bo ma na profilu Masło 02:50 .-. 02:51 Gdybym mógł tak karać to pewnie bym karał xD 02:51 .-. 02:51 jj o/ 02:51 o/ 02:51 o/ 02:51 hej ponownie 02:51 Hej o/ 02:51 Cześć O/ 02:52 o/ 02:52 hej Ser 02:52 (derpy) Ok ja idę jesc muffinki pa 02:52 xd 02:52 pa 02:53 o/ 02:53 może teraqz xd 02:53 ? 02:53 . 02:54 Hm... W sumie... .-. 02:54 o/ 02:55 Uspokoiło się? 02:55 Hejla 02:55 już dawno 02:55 To ok 02:55 Sorka za offtop lobo 02:55 ok 02:55 Ale nie wytrzymałem 02:55 Zozol dostał bana 02:55 nie ode mnie 02:56 Za? 02:56 Ode mnie (fy) 02:56 aracz, lobotaker 02:56 Brawo c: 02:56 Trollowanie, obrażanie, wulgaryzmy. 02:56 Takie tam. 02:56 Rutyna. 02:56 kiedy zajmiecie się Specjalna:Nieużywane pliki? 02:56 zaiste xd 02:56 Aracz robi a nie gada! Brawo! 02:56 no, fakt ;_; 02:56 Ktoś pisał że ma automat do usuwania nieużywanych. 02:56 ja wam mówie 02:56 lobo taka szybka 02:56 Garden 02:56 ma bota 02:56 wybrała CP miesiąca w połowie miesiąca 02:57 xd 02:57 wat 02:57 To dobrze bo tamta głupia była 02:57 Na ile zorroz dostał bana? 02:57 ale nie wiem, jak go włącza 02:57 Że tych plików dużo bardzo, to zajmę się kategoriami :X 02:57 2 tygodnie 02:57 ile razy już ogarnialiśmy te kategorie? 02:57 Mamy zespół ds. poprawy past 02:57 ja raz z tobą, Raven 02:57 10? 02:58 lecz jakoś nikt się nie fatyguje 02:58 :x 02:58 pamiętam 02:58 to było pytanie retoryczne, ale ok 02:58 Raven, to wygląda tak, że na bieżąco dodawane są kategorie. 02:58 Ipki, ipki, ipki... 02:58 https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009026903030&hc_location=ufi&pnref=story 02:59 A niech te ipki 02:59 póki co zajmuję się bieżąco logami 02:59 A kto ogarnie czat? 03:00 modzi 03:00 Lobo, ogarniasz o co chodzi z kategoriami pokroju inżynier.exe 03:00 Że nie da się z tym nic zrobić? 03:00 Jest że usunięte, ale jest. 03:00 aracz 03:00 to było inrzynier.exe XD 03:00 Raven mało istotne 03:01 Kategoria:Inrzynier.exe 03:01 chodzi o to, że 03:01 syf w podkategoriach lvl >9000 03:01 musisz usunąć ją z pasty 03:01 by zniknęła na amen 03:01 tyle że nigdzie się jej nie używa 03:01 No właśnie. 03:01 wejdź w daną pastę z tą kategorią 03:01 Chociaż... 03:01 i ją usuń 03:01 co? 03:02 No właśnie - Aracz 2015 03:02 Ale to nie pasta miała kategorię. 03:02 Tylko kategoria. 03:02 aracz 03:02 Legendy miejskie miały kategorię inrzynier.exe 03:02 chodzi o to, że ta kategoria ma podkategorię 03:02 Ale już nie mają. 03:02 No już chyba naprawiłem :v 03:02 ktora jest większa od kategorii XD 03:02 czyli usuwasz kategorię przypisaną do czegoś 03:02 ok 03:02 Nie ma inrzynier.exe .v. 03:03 (y) 03:03 Nerka na razie 03:03 http://www.pozytywniej.pl/demot/0_0_0_687684284.jpg 03:03 biedny łukasz 03:03 xD 03:03 Xd 03:03 nerka 03:03 Nerka potem wbiję 03:04 Jestem jedyny który nie ogarnia sytuacji ;-; 03:04 lol 03:04 Nie jedyny. 03:04 Ktu jeszcze? 03:04 Jeszcze ja. 03:04 A najbardziej to nie ogarniam mojego kota. 03:04 Siema wilku o/ 03:04 hej Noseł 03:04 Helou 03:04 Ma otwarte drzwi, miauczy pod oknem. 03:04 Kota? 03:04 freezer 03:04 XD 03:04 elo 03:04 freezer 03:05 ? 03:05 http://komixxy.pl/uimages/201504/1428941075_by_pudlo_500.jpg 03:05 (awesome) 03:05 koty (alien) 03:05 hej Rycerz 03:05 Cześć O/ 03:05 przybyłem w odpowiednim momencie 03:05 Wczoraj otworzyłem mu okno i nawet na to nie zareagował. 03:05 Teraz jest tak samo .v. 03:05 o/ 03:05 To niech się wali na pyszczek ;-; 03:06 :c 03:06 A takie coś leciało nad moim domem około 14:30 ---> http://www.military-today.com/helicopters/bellboeing_v_22_osprey_l3.jpg 03:06 http://www.cyklinowanie-ukladanie.pl/images/kot.jpg widzicie tego kota? 03:06 http://bibsy.pl/P49ltg4R/ach-ten-ie 03:06 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 03:06 Podobny to mojego kota. 03:06 Aracz - wooow 03:06 Tylko jest jeden problem. 03:06 Freez - kotek x3 03:06 (ie) 03:06 Ten kot leży na suficie ;-; 03:06 Nie muszę chyba opowiadać że to wojskowe. 03:07 A teraz jeszcze dodam, że Wojsko Polskie nie ma takich na stanie .-. 03:07 Ale mają F-16 03:07 Więc sytuacja wygląda tak 03:07 że chyba mam amerykańską bazę w okolicy :X 03:07 idę, będe potem 03:07 pa o/ 03:08 Cześć. 03:08 Nerka O/ 03:08 nerka 03:09 elo 03:09 Nosowi chyba się coś pomyliło. 03:09 To nie on miał wychodzić ;-; 03:09 http://bibsy.pl/Py0We0W5/zycie 03:10 aha 03:10 to jest stare jak świat 03:10 Wracam za jakieś pół godzinki O/ 03:10 Wiem jedno 03:10 nie spadnę z Silver Elite Master. 03:10 bo? 03:10 Bo wygrałem ._. 03:11 To obniża te szanse. 03:11 Lecę po Golda. 03:12 o/ 03:13 Banana wciąż nie ma ;-; 03:14 po co wam banan? 03:14 Ja spadam. Pewnie będę później. 03:14 o/ 03:14 Kolega był w global elicie ;-; zapomniał hasła na steam ;-; 03:14 o/ 03:14 śledztwo ;-; 03:14 ok 03:14 pa 03:14 o/ 03:15 jakie znowu śledztwo? 03:16 Znaczy, my nazywamy to śledztwem, ale czy jest to śledztwem to nie wiem. 03:16 03:16 Wracając, szukamy informacji o Jamesie Kellym 03:17 Którego uważam za Kubę rozpruwacza. 03:17 o/ 03:17 .v. 03:17 a kto to? 03:17 Nie udało mi się uratować planety (QQ) 03:17 dobra 03:18 ja też znikam 03:18 o/ 03:18 może potem się pojawię pa 2015 04 17